Recently, vehicles are digitalized using a plurality of electronic components and sensors, which are electrically connected to cables and also to controllers, drives and power sources via the cables to transfer control signals or power. During such a transfer process, electronic waves are irregularly generated due to electric signals, and accordingly malfunctions happen in sensors or electronic devices controlled by minute signals, which may cause a car accident.
In order to prevent a malfunction caused by such electronic waves, a shielded connector installed to a harness of a vehicle and a shielded connector installed to a unit of the vehicle are generally electrically connected to realize a shielding function. In other words, a metal housing of a shielded connector is contacted with a counterpart metal housing of a counterpart shielded connected to ensure electric connection between them. In more detail, a metal housing is assembled between an inner housing and an outer housing, integrated with each other, to configure a shielded connector. At this time, an elastic contact piece is installed to the metal housing to ensure reliable contact with a counterpart metal housing. Also, a waterproof sealing is installed between the metal housing and the outer housing to prevent water from penetrating into the shielded connector.
However, a common elastic contact piece installed to the metal housing may be worn away due to various vibration conditions of the shielded connector, and also the metal housing contacted with the elastic contact piece may be worn away.
In addition, the elastic contact piece may be plastically deformed due to such excessive contacts and vibrations.
Moreover, a structure for fixedly installing the elastic contact piece to the metal housing is complicated.
Meanwhile, in a shielding structure using the above shielded connector, the shielded connector has a complicated structure, and a ground connection of a cable installed to the shielded connector is very complicated. To solve this problem, the inner housing and the outer housing are separately fabricated in some cases.
However, in such a case, three components such as the inner housing, the outer housing and the metal housing are assembled, which generates tolerances necessary for coupling them, and each housing is severely shaken due to vibration conditions of the vehicle. Accordingly, vibration stresses are applied to connection terminals mounted in the inner housing for electrical connection, which results in unstable electric connection, and therefore the connection terminal may be worn away or deteriorated. Also, the vibrations may separate the inner housing from the metal housing.
In addition, water should not be introduced into the shielded connector by means of the sealing mounted to an outer periphery of the metal housing. However, as the outer housing made of insulating plastic material is deformed due to heat or vibrations, the waterproof structure may be broken, which may allow introduction of water into the shielded connector.